fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Goldjunge zum Küssen
thumb|left|236px|Quelle: GoogleHi Leute, hier kommt die nächste FF von mir, Ihr Name lauted " Ein Goldjunge zum küssen". Es wird sich mit Glee beschäftigen allerdings nicht direkt mit unseren Stars direkt. Die Hauptfiguren heisen Louis Schmidt(TitansChopper) und Kate Brooks (Honey15). Beides Autoren mehr oder weniger erfolgreich die sich bereits in jungen Jahren in einem Glee Fanfiction Wiki kennenlernen. Nach Jahren treffen sie sich wieder als der eine endlich Erfolg hat. Ich schreibe diese FF weil ich sie so ähnlich geträumt habe, Ich widme diese Story einer guten Freundin die eine der beiden Hauptpersonen ist. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Euer Matti :D Diese FF ist meiner guter Wiki Freundin Franzi gewidmet. Dank Dir bin ich hierher gekommen. DANKE Alterbeschränkung ab 12. Status: Beendet Eine alte Geschichte Ich saß da, ein Glas Wasser vor mir. Verdammt ich hätte mich heute morgen doch rasieren sollen. Und die alte Lederjacke währe auch besser zuhause geblieben aber egal. Ich war hier und nur das zählte. Nach mehr als zwanzig Jahren hatte ich endlich mein Ziel erreicht. Ein Drehbuch vom mir ist verfilmt worden und jetzt sitze ich hier mit Regisseur, Produzent und Lea. Das sie es geschafft hatten sie für die Rolle wirklich zu bekommen war ein Traum. Und wie im Traum fühlt ich mich gerade als die Tür aufging und Lea zu uns an den Tisch kam. Die Blitzlichter die losgingen hätten als Flakbeleuchtung dienen können, so hell wurde es auf einmal. Zum Glück hatte ich meine Sonnenbrille auf. Die Journalisten setzten sich wieder und die PK konnte beginnen. Zuerst wurden einige Fragen an Regiseur Peter Samuel gestellt wie es war an solch einem Projekt teilzunehmen. Er antwortete geduldig auf jede Frage und meinte auch das er guter Hoffnung war mit diesem Film wieder in die Erfolgspur zurück zu kommen. Dann war Lea, der Star dran. Sie erzählte wie es war wie der Produzent vor mehr als einem Jahr bei ihr anrief und fragte ob sie noch einmal Glee spielen würde? Er hätte ein fantastisches Drehbuch auf dem Tisch das sich lohnen würde zu verfilmen. Sie hatte mit der Rolle der Rachel Berry vor mehr als 25 Jahren ihre Mega Karriere gestartet. Jetzt sollte sie noch einmal in ihre Rolle schlüpfen und Rachel spielen wie sie nach Jahren wieder zurück in ihre Heimat kam um ihren Dad zu beerdigen. Erst nachdem sie meinen Entwurf zu " I´ll be Back - Eine Rachel Berry Story" gelesen hatte stimmte sie nach reiflicher Überlegung zu. Sie meinte es währe super schön gewesen wieder das alte Set und teilweise alte Freunde zu sehen. Wir hatten es geschafft auch Teile des alten Cast für Nebenrollen zu gewinnen. Nur Darren Criss hatte abgesagt. Die PK neigte sich dem Ende zu und unser Produzent fragte bereits ob noch Fragen offen währen als sich ein Reporter in der 5. Reihe meldet und eine Frage an mich hatte. XXX:" Mr. Schmidt, dies ist ihr erstes Drehbuch das auf der grossen Leinwand verfilmt wird und dann gleich mit soch einem Megastar. Hatten sie daran noch geglaubt ?" Ich:" Ehrlich gesagt gehofft. Ich hatte dies Story schon vor ewigen Zeit geschrieben, damals als Glee noch lief. Ich war ein riesen Fan und habe sogar eine Zeit lang Storys im Internet veröffentlicht aber diese hier nicht. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr bin ich wieder drauf gestossen und hab mir gedacht, no Risk no Fun." XXX: " Und sie haben das Manuskript einfach zum Poduzenten geschickt?" Ich:" Ja, und er hat mich drei Tage später angerufen und gesagt " Das machen wir". XXX:" Wie ist es eigentlich jetzt neben Lea zu sitzen ?" Ich:" Ganz ehrlich?? Ich hätte es mir nie träumen lassen, sie war damals schon mein absoluter Liebling und ist jetzt noch. Das sie wirklich zugesagt hat war wie Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen" "LÜGNER; BETRÜGER; SAUMENSCH" Das nächste woran ich mich dann erinnerte war das ein Sektglas keine 5 cm neben wir einschlug und eine Frau in einem weißen Hosenanzug auf mich zulief und versuchte mir eine zu scheuern.thumb|156px|Quelle: Glee Erst als sie wieder, von zwei kräftigen Männern begleitet, saß und sich beruhigt hatte erkannte ich sie. Vor mir stand Kate Brooks, eine der meistverkauften Autoren der letzten 5 Jahre. Alleine mit " Eiskalt grüsst der Tod" und " Stop" war sie mehrere Wochen auf Platz 1 gewesen. Und jetzt warf sie mir solche Sachen an den Kopf. Warum nur? Ich:" Sie sind Kate Brooks richtig?" Kate:" Ja, hast du net mit gerechnet du miese Sau oder ?" Ich:" Würden sie mir bitte erklären was das hier zu bedeuten hat!" Kate:" Du hast echt keine Ahnung wer ich bin oder TitansChopper ?" Ich:" Woher kennen sie diesen Namen, denn hab ich ja seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört?" Kate:" Um genau zu sein seit fast zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr oder?" Ich:" Wer bist du?" Kate:" Sagt dir der Name Honey15 noch was?" Ich:" Ja, das war der Username einer Freundin von mir damals als ich Fangeschichten online geschrieben habe. Soll das heißen du bist Honey15 ?" Kate:" Aha jetzt hat es klick gemacht. Bravo. Du mieser Hund hast meine Geschichte verfilmt obwohl wir damals uns versprochen hatten das nie zu tun:" Ich:" Also ich hab das aber etwas anders in Erinnerung. So wie ich meine hattest du die Story damals angefangen und ich dir geholfen. Als sie fertig war haben wir nur gesagt sie nie online zu stellen." Kate:" Ach Papperlapapp. Du hast unsere Story verkauft und das durftest du nicht." Die Diskusssion endete damit das sie mir eine Vorladung gab. Sie verklagte mich auf Schadensersatz in unbekannter Höhe. Der Prozess fand schon eine Woche später statt. Ich war eigentlich guter Hoffnung diese Sache schnell hinter mich zu bringen. In meinen Augen hatte ich nichts falsches getan. Leider war die Richterin einer anderen Meinung. Sie war der Auffassung das die Story nicht mein alleiniges Eigentum war und somit ich Kate hätte fragen müssen ob ich sie veröffentlichen oder verkaufen darf. Somit wurde ich verurteilt 35 % meines Erlösses und 50 % der Einnahmen des Filmes die mir gehörten an sie zu zahlen. Und sie musste als Co. Autorin gennant werden. Ich hätte ihr Gift zum trinken geben können so sauer war ich. Aber ich hielt mich an das Urteil. Sie war ab jetzt Co. Autorin was auch bedeutete dass sie öfters am Set auftauchte und die restlichen Dreharbeiten begleitete. Nach fast 3 Monaten war es dann geschafft. Die letzte Klappe war gefallen und der Film im Kasten. Jetzt hies es hoffen und beten dass der Film beim Publikum gut gelitten war. Unsere Befürchtungen waren allerdings völlig sinnlos. Der Film toppte alles was in den letzten Jahren zu sehen war. In 15 Ländern Platz 1 innerhalbt der ersten 4 Tage. Der Hype auf Glee kochte noch einmal so hoch wie damals als die Serie aktuell war. Die Stars von damals waren wieder in Talk Shows und man wiederholte alle Folgen zur Prime Time und zeigte auch den ersten Kinofilm der damals eher schlecht gelaufen war. Wir waren die Könige der Welt. Dann kam es noch besser. In der Nacht vom 7 auf den 8. Januar wurden die Nominierten für den Oscar bekannt gegeben. Lea war als beste Darstellerin nominiert worden, der Film in den Kategorien bester Schnitt, beste Filmmusik und beste adaptiertes Drehbuch. Ich war für den Oscar nominiert, wie geil ist das denn! Bis zur Preisverleihung im März musste ich mir noch einen Smoking besorgen. Seit meiner Hochzeit mit Jessy hatte ich nicht mehr in solch einem Ding gesteckt.thumb|238px|Quelle: Glee Aber für solch einen grossen Tag will man(n) gut aussehen. Anfang März bekam ich dann die Eintirttskarten. Jessy und ich saßen an einem Tisch mit Mathew Morrioson, welch ein Zufall, und Leonardo Di Caprio der nach mehr als zehn Jahren ein geniales Comeback mit "Titanic 2- Die Rückkehr zum Meer" gefeiert hatte und als bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert war. Kate hatte man an einen Tisch 10 Meter von uns entfernt platziert. Am Abend selber war es wie ein Traum für mich über den roten Teppich zu laufen und fotografiert zu werden. Es war alles versammelt was Rang und Namen hatte. Und jeder wollte einem die Hand schütteln und ein Bild mit einem machen. Wir waren froh als wir unsere Plätze erreicht hatten und uns setzten konnten. Der erste Höhepunkt war für mich die Verleihung für die beste weibliche Hauptrolle. Ich schaute ob ich Lea erblickte und fand sie auch am Tisch von Kate sitzend. Der Preis wurde von Sharon Stone verliehen, die immer noch wie knapp 50 aussah. Als der Umschlag geöffnet wurde konnte man eine Maus husten hören. Sie machte eine Pause von eingigen Sekunden bis sie die magischen Worte sagte: " Und der Oscar für eine weibliche Hauptrolle in einem Spielfilm geht an..........Lea Michele für I´ll be back - Eine Rachel Berry Story!" Es brandete tosender Beifall auf als Lea nach vorne ging und völlig verdutzt und den Tränen nah ihren Preis entgegen nahm.Sie bedankte sich beim ganzen Team, beim Regiseur, bei ihren Freunden, ihren Kindern und natürlich bei ihrem Mann Cory! Zum Schluss bevor sie von der Bühne abtrat rief sie noch ins Mikro Und tausend Dank an die beiden geilsten Drehbuchschreiber die es gibt. Kate und Louis ich liebe euch von ganzem Herzen! thumb|left|270px|Quelle: Google'Lea ging wieder an ihren Platz, allerdings nicht ohne vorher mir noch eine Kusshand zuzuwerfen die Jessy komisch dreinblicken lies. An ihrem Tisch wurde sie selbstverständlich von allen geherzt und gedrückt. Sie stellte den Prachtjungen direkt vor sich auf den Tisch. Danach kammen die Preise für den besten Hauptdarsteller, den besten Schnitt, bester Film und bester Soundtrack. Die vorletzte Kategorie vor dem Ehrenpreis war unsere. Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch. Ich begann zu schwitzen und zu zittern, vor allem als ich sah wer den Preis überreichen sollte. Da oben stand Cory Monteith und hielt den Umschlag in den Händen. Ich schaute instinktiv zu Lea hinüber thumb|142px|Quelle: Googledie nur die Augen verdrehte und nach oben schaute. Er schritt vor zum Mikrofon und zählte auf wer alles nominiert war für diesen Preis. Als er damit fertig war konnte ich mein Herz schlagen hören und meine Finger wurden taub. Er öffnete den Umschlag und holte den Zettel heraus. Ein kurzer Schnaufer dann las er endlich vor. '"Meine Damen und Herren. Der diesjährige Oscar in der Kategorei bestes adapiertes Drehbuch in einem Drama/Tragödie/Komödie geht an ............Kate Brooks und Louis Schmidt für I´ll be Back - Eine Rachel Berry Story. Herzlichen Glücckwunsch euch beiden, kommt hoch." Wir hatten gewonnen, tatsächlich gewonnen. Die Schritte nach oben kamen mir endlos vor. Erst als ich neben mir Kate bemerkte die etwas Probleme mit ihem Kleid hatte kam ich wieder zu mir. Ich half ihr bei den Treppenstufen und nahm nach ihr meinen "Goldjungen" entgegen. Cory drückte uns beide und meinte noch " Yes das ist so was von verdient". Kate war die Erste die ein paar Worte sagte: "Vielen Dank, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Dieser Preis ist das grösste was ich bisher erreicht habe. Und ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben das ich hier oben stehe. ''' '''Eigentlich sollte diese Geschichte nie ins Kino kommen aber ich muss Louis danken. Wenn du nicht gewesen währst und unsere Story veröffentlicht hättest währe ''' '''uns allen ein toller Film verloren gegangen. Und Danke an Lea und das Team ohne euch würden wir auch nicht hier oben stehen." Kate trag vom Mikro zurück und lies mich vortreten. Jetzt musste ich ein paar Sätze sagen. Ein kurzer Atemzug. Hey Leute, schöner Abend oder? Es ist so geil hier oben zu stehen glaubt mir! Den Leuten von meiner Bank möcht ich sagen, hey ihr habt euer Geld am Montag, versprochen! Meiner Frau möchte ich sagen, Schatzi du schläfst jetzt mit einem echten Star! An den Typ da hinten an meinem Tisch mit dem Tablett, hey bring mir ein Bier bitte. Zum Schluss möchte ich der Frau hier neben mir danken. Kate du hast damals diese Geschichte angefangen und sie ist genauso dein Kind wie meins. ' '''Und nun wünsche ich uns allen noch einen schönen, herrlichen Abend. ' '''Dont´t stop believing! Kate und ich gingen gemeinsam von der Bühne und setzten uns wieder an unseren Tisch. Matthew umarmte mich und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Von meiner Frau kam ein langer und intensiver Kuss den ich genoss! Da stand er nun vor mir auf dem Tisch. Ein Goldjunge zum küsssen. So, das wars mit dieser kurzen Story, ich hoffe ihr habt euch net zu sehr gelangweilt. :) Bis demnächst hier. Gleiche Stelle, gleiche Welle. Euer Matti Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:6+